Nueva vida
by AruSalyKagamine133
Summary: Kise tiene un problema. Uno muy gordo. Y lo peor es que el responsable es Aomine. MPREG Aokise, puede que aparezcn mas parejas por el transcurso del fic.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA minna :3 Aqui esta un nuevo fic de Kuroko, espero que os guste. Es Mpreg, aviso, si no os gusta pues mejor que no lo leais xD**  
**La verdad es que queria hacer este fic desde hace tiempo pero nunca se me ocurria nada, y hoy en clases me llego la inspitacion :D Bueno, espero que sea inspiración de verdad xD **

**PD: se que deberia estar escribiendo mi otro fic, ****_El cumpleaños de mi vida_**** pero no tengo inspiración para el siguiente capitulo xD**

**Disfrutarlo :333**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise miraba la ventana desde la cama. Era de noche, pero pronto saldría el sol. Tenía 25 años, y era un modelo reconocido mundialmente. El era rico, guapo, famoso y popular entre las chicas. No podría pedir mas. Aunque precisamente no le interesaba mucho ser popular entre las chicas. Kise se incorporo en la cama, solo con una fina sabana cubriendo sus caderas. Le dolía la cabeza, ya que hacia tan solo 8 horas que había llegado a Japón de París. Desde que se hizo un modelo a nivel mundial no paraba de viajar de un lugar a otro. Su cabeza se desvió hasta el joven que dormía en el lado contrario de la cama. Su respiración era tranquila, y al igual que Kise su cuerpo estaba cubierto solo por una ligera manta. Sus cabellos azulados estaban muy despeinados y su piel morena recubierta de una fina capa de sudor. El rubio se acerco al rostro de el chico. Sonrió. Se veía muy tierno durmiendo.

-Que tanto mira, Kise? - preguntó , aún con los ojos cerrados

-A ti. Eres muy tierno cuando duermes Aominechi

-Si si lo que digas

Kise se termino de levantar de la cama, y busco con los ojos su ropa

-Aominechi, esta por allí mi ropa?

-Espera- Aomine rebusco entre las sabanas – Si. Te vas ya?

-Claro. Si no recuerdas tengo que trabajar dentro de cuatro horas

-No te puedes quedar mas tiempo?

Kise se acabo de acomodar la camisa y se giro hacia la gran cama de matrimonio donde estaba tumbado Aomine

-Lo siento- dijo juntando las manos- te prometo que el sábado tendremos el día para nosotros solos Aominechi

Aomine se giro, claramente molesto. Nunca tenían tiempo para ellos por culpa del trabajo del rubio.

No podían verse a menudo, ya que Kise viajaba mucho, aunque fueran viajes de dos días.  
Ademas siempre surgían imprevistos cuando querían tener una cita.

Y ahora todo se había reducido a pasar las noches en el apartamento de Aomine.

Aomine por supuesto quería hacer mas cosas, pasar mas tiempo en compañía de Kise, pero no decía nada. Por la simple razón de que el sueño del rubio era ser un modelo internacional. Seguramente si le decía a Kise que quería pasar mas tiempo a solas con el, el rubio dejaría todo y se dedicaría a estar con el, pero no podía hacerle eso. Desde que el medico le dijo que ya no podía jugar a basket por esa lesión, ese había sido su sueño. No seria tan egoísta como para decirle que lo abandonara. Pero en el fondo dolía Dolía no poder pasar tiempo con la persona a la que amas

Por su parte, Kise, sabia que Aomine se frustraba cuando se iba de su lado y que se aguantaba solo por el. Por su sueño egoísta Lo que no sabia Aomine, es que si trabajaba duro ahora, podría modelar donde quisiera y cuando quisiera por el precio mas alto mas adelante  
Y tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo. Por eso se esforzaba tanto y casi nunca se veían

Agarro su maletín, ya completamente vestido y peinado, y pensó en volver mas tarde a por la maleta grande

Abrió la puerta. El sol ya había salido y se oían los ruidos de los pájaros

-Adiós Aominechi, vuelvo a las siete a por la maleta grande, Te quiero mucho!

Dijo llenándose casi corriendo por la puerta

-Si... yo también te quiero... - susurro Aomine sin que Kise le pudiera oír  
Y la casa se quedo en silencio

…...

Kise estaba aburrido. Muy muy aburrido. La sesión de fotos no hacia mas que alargarse y alargarse. Ademas se sentía cansado. Mucho mas cansado que otros días Estaría enfermo? Es probable. Lo mejor seria ir al medico en el descanso de tres a cinco.

En lo que pensaba esto, lo llamaron desde el vestíbulo y fue corriendo. Se sorprendió a ver a Momoi en la puerta.

-Kisee-kuuun!- grito la pelirosa, extrañamente con una maleta parecida a la suya en la mano

-Que haces aquí?

-Pues he venido a traerte esto Kise-kun, eres malo – dijo haciendo un puchero

Kise iba a responder, cuando sintió un gran dolor de cabeza y a la vez como el bocadillo que se había comido en el descanso subía por su garganta.  
Lo único que pudo hacer es apartar a Momoi y salir corriendo hasta el baño.

Momoi lo siguió y vio que vomitaba, así que inmediatamente llamo a su manager y le dijo que Kise se sentía mal y iría al medico.

Kise oyó todo pero no pudo decir nada por el vomito

-Momoi, porque has hecho eso? Estoy bien, no lo ves?- dijo enseguida de acabar de vomitar

-Kise, se nota que estas mal. Te ves pálido, y vomitas. Seguro que te duele la cabeza. Ahora mismo nos vamos al hospital.

Kise no pudo contradecirla, ya que cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el coche de la pelirosa avanzando hacia el hospital.

Pero no la entendía. Vomitar no era algo tan malo no?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y que tal? espero que no este muy mal xD Es solo una idea random que se me ocurrio en clase. Comentad lo que os ha parecido, asi puedo orientarme mejor T_T **

**Por cierto, los sintomas los he sacado de internet, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto xD asi que si algo esta mal... culpa de internet!**

Nos leemos :33 *comenten muchoo* 


	2. Chapter 2

**H-hola? *se escuchan grillos* Jejeje se que debería haber actualizado antes pero, la verdad es que no tenia mucha inspiración y seguramente si hubiera escrito algo seria una verdadera mierda =_= Así que si queda alguien que recuerde este fic, pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes *hace unan reverencia***

**Bien, pues ahora que ya me he disculpado... Aqui teneis el fic :D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Mientras caminaba por el estrecho pasillo, observó que todo estaba limpio.

-Así que Kise a limpiado - susurró antes de entrar a la cocina

Se hizo un san sándwich

y se de jamón y queso, y se lo comió, más bien devoró, ya que, desde cuando no comía? Ayer por la mañana? Para el eso era estar una semana sin comer. Así que aunque se hubiera comido el sándwich su estomago aún rugía Y no podía hacer mucha cosa, ya que el que cocinaba en casa era Kise. Y últimamente no había podido comer bien por culpa de los malditos viajes de Kise. Todo iba mal por esos malditos viajes.

Ademas, Kise podrías conocer a cualquier persona mucho mejor que el durante sus viajes, y sustituirlo, alguien que si que le pudiera seguir en sus viajes, mantenerlo, cuidarlo mejor... y Argggg!  
Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar con tantos pensamientos negativos así que se puso a ordenar la única habitación desordenada, su cuarto. Nadie lo sabia, pero en el fondo Aomine era un maniático de la limpieza. Aunque nunca lo ponía en practica, excepto cuando estaba estresado, ahí le salia el instinto de limpiar cosas porque si.

Mientras limpiaba las sabanas, pensó algo que lo aterró. ¿Seria mejor dejar a Kise? Si le dijera que estaba libre, Kise podría dedicarse a modelar mejor, y puede que también a actuar. Además, se podría casar con alguna modelo famosa y bonita que le diera una familia de verdad y se casarían, y tendrían cinco hijos, Papo Pepo Pipa Pope y Pupa. El no le podía dar una familia, y menos un hijo. Además, estos últimos días Kise le había estado esquivando mucho. Por ejemplo ese día..

_-Flashback-_

_-Kise, quieres..._

_-Aparta Aominechi, me tengo que ir_

_Kise empujo a Aomine y se perdió entre la gente_

_-Fin Flashback-_

A partir de ese día Kise lo había evitado mas de lo normal.

Puede que lo mejor fuera dejarle campo libre a kise, por mas que le doliera puede que hasta el rubio se hubiera cansado de el.

Pensándolo bien puede que Kise no le amara tanto como el a Kise. Puede que solo le tuviera cariño.

Toda la tarde se la paso comiéndose el coco y deprimiéndose hasta que oyó la puerta abriéndose de golpe. Aomine se levanto rápidamente y recibió a Kise

-Y-ya h-he llegado...

-Bienvenid...

No acabo la frase ya que se sorprendió de dos cosas. Primero de que Kise estaba acompañado de Momoi, y segundo, de la cara de depresión y palidez del rubio

-Que te pasa Kise? Y porque esta Momoi contigo?

-Pues veras, Kise esta...

-ENFERMO!Estoy enfermo, por eso he llegado tan tarde

-Kise, no piensas decírselo?

-N-no le tengo que decir nada

-Eh? - Aomine no se enteraba de nada. Que se había perdido?

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, cuidate y sigue las instrucciones del medico. Las pastillas me las dará mañana a mi, así que ven a mi casa. Ten mucho cuidado, y evita el contacto físico por ahora. Por lo demás tienes la hoja. Piensa en lo que te dije en el hospital y díselo cuanto antes.

-Si...

Dicho esto, Momoi salió, dejando a Aomine desconcertado

-Bueno Aominechi, no tienes hambre? Deberías hacer algo para comer...

-Dímelo

-El que?

-Que te pasa. Estas pálido

-Y-yo solo estoy un poco enfermo, no es nada grave

-Vale...

Aomine no se lo creía del todo, pero de momento confiaría en Kise

Después de cenar, miraron un poco la televisión u discutieron sobre a donde ir el puente libre de Kise.

-A mi me gustaría ir a la playa.

-Pero Kise, ya fuimos hace dos meses, quieres volver a ir?

-Ya, pero igualmente la playa es muy tranquila y mi lugar favorito

-Pues entonces iremos Kise.

Diciendo esto, Aomine empezó un beso lento y apasionado con el rubio, mientras que le acariciaba el pelo y la nuca con las dos manos.

Kise disfrutaba del beso, hasta que sintió una mano traviesa acariciarle por debajo de la camiseta. Y recordó las palabras de Momoi.  
_''Evita el contacto físico''_

Entonces aparto bruscamente a Aomine, con una fuerza impresionante, empotrandolo contra un brazo del sofá y haciendo que este gimiera de dolor.

-L-lo siento, Aominechi, n-no puedo- dij, levantándose y corriendo fuera de la sala

Aomine no podía tener los ojos mas abiertos. Nunca, y nunca es nunca, Kise le había rechazado de esa forma. Es mas, casi siempre era Kise el que iniciaba una noche de placer.

Y ahora le acababa de rechazar.

Rápidamente reacciono y corrió detrás de Kise. Intento con todas sus fuerzas abrir la puerta del cuarto de Kise, pero no pudo

-Kise, abre ya!

-No

-Pues dime que te pasa

-S-si te lo digo me dejaras

Como había intuido desde un principio, había algo grave con Kise

-Nunca te dejare, te amo!

La casa quedo en silencio unos minutos. Aomine estaba apoyado con las dos manos en la puerta de Kise, y este recostado en la entrada, llorando.

-Yo... Daiki, yo estoy...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ehh bueno, se que ha sido cortito, pero pronto subire otro capitulo, puede... seguramente... *se esconde* **

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews aqui abajo, si son cosas para corregir mejor, asi mejoro!  
Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :3333**


End file.
